


bonded

by amaelamin



Series: leohyuk tumblr prompts [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Threesome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts: <br/>Leohyuken: Jaehwan catches Luck making out and decides it’s best to join them<br/>Leohyuken: Taekwoon gets jealous of sanghyuk’s hands on jaehwan, and also of jaehwan’s hands on Sanghyuk.<br/>Leohyuken: Sanghyuk watches as Jaehwan and Taekwoon jerk each other off in the back seat right right next to him; Jaehwan and Taekwoon then take care of the problem they crated in sanghyuk’s shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bonded

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on 2 jun 2016.

The sea is dark and powerful, drawing him far away from the fair and its light and noise. The roiling, crashing water promises both life and death, and Jaehwan wants both. Jaehwan wants to fly, wants to take off into the air, wants to walk into the water and still continue breathing; float in suspended animation for weeks, months, until he has damped down the itch in his soul and can come back to the land of the living.

He stops at the edge of the waves and breathes in the salty air, sharp and wet in his nose and cold upon his skin. He hardly feels the sand underneath his feet – distracted, he looks back up the beach. Where have his shoes gone? It’s peaceful, and yet not – the sound of the surf is intrusive, pressing down on his thoughts like the night sky. It should be soothing, the steady in-out of the water and rush up the beach, but it isn’t. The infinite potential it contains makes him restless.

He walks further away until the night has all but swallowed him up and he is only an outline in his jacket and jeans, barefoot. Nights like these when he wants everything he cannot have and wants to take a bite out of the world like it wouldn’t choke him on the way down are sometimes more than he can bear – _he wants everything he cannot have_. He wants to destroy and he wants to build but he is only human – a mere human who sees only a few colours and hears only a few sounds, experiencing only a tiny part of the entire universe. He wants to live, not just exist. Maybe he wants to die, just to see where it would lead.

He thinks of his family and friends, back at the fair, and has to take a deep breath to chase the feeling of suffocation away. They want desperately for him to be normal, to be satisfied with his small life.

When he comes upon the boardwalk he doesn’t see the two leaning against one of the supporting beams until he’s fairly far in – cold, here, and darker, quieter – and he stops, transfixed, watching the slide of their mouths and lazy lick of their tongues as if they have all the time in the world. The taller one has his arms tight around the other man’s waist, making him arch his back in order to kiss back. Jaehwan is captivated by the splay of pale, elegant fingers against black tshirt fabric – strong but delicate, an oxymoron Jaehwan loves. When they end the kiss and turn to look at Jaehwan in precise twin movements as if they know he’s been standing there all along, their eyes gleam gold and Jaehwan cannot help the hitch in his chest as his breath stutters. He can barely see the tip of one fang, peeking out from behind the rosy lips of the taller.

They have the stare of predators, unfaltering.

Jaehwan feels time slip as they look at him and he looks back, his heart starting to pound. He knows they can hear it.

The shorter one reaches up briefly to whisper in the taller one’s ear, not losing eye contact, and he puts out a hand to Jaehwan. The intention is obvious – Jaehwan stares at the graceful hand and follows it up to its owner’s face. Black hair, intense eyes, _skin as white as snow_ , Jaehwan remembers the fairytale words from his childhood in his grandmother’s voice. Everything real and normal seems a thousand miles away now, the vampire reaching out to him being the only true thing Jaehwan can see as his blood rushes with the exhilaration of _this is the answer to everything –_

Jaehwan takes one step closer, and then another. The taller one smiles, face boyish; Jaehwan doesn’t want the smile to end, so he keeps walking until he is barely an arm’s length away and they envelope him into their embrace like a homecoming.

“He wants it,” the one with skin like porcelain says, and his voice is enchantingly soft.

Jaehwan stares hungrily into his beautiful face before he feels the lips nuzzling his neck, and he whimpers brokenly at the touch, eyes falling closed as he is kissed; both vampires with their mouths on him gently learning his scent and taste and luxuriating in the heat of his blood pulsing beneath his skin.

Jaehwan moans at the feel of fangs, tiny pinpoints pressing down on his bottom lip before he is given to the taller vampire, who kisses like there is nothing else in the world worth doing. He touches the tip of his tongue to Jaehwan’s canines and then pauses, Jaehwan realising it’s an invitation for him to run his own tongue over the vampire’s fangs – there doesn’t seem to be enough breath left in his lungs or strength in his legs. There are cold hands running over his back under his hoodie that do nothing to help cool his feverish skin, and when they both pull back to taste Jaehwan’s skin and mouth on each other’s tongues Jaehwan tries his best to even out his breathing; harshly loud in the absence of the vampires’ need to breathe. They’re gorgeous together, sipping from each other’s mouths, letting Jaehwan watch.

He is almost dizzy with need, the insistent thrill of fear at the back of his mind making him even harder, more desperate. He wants this – he realises – he wants this forever.

They break apart, looking at each other without talking or acknowledging Jaehwan even though they both have a firm arm around him, holding him up. As he watches them he realises they’re coming to a silent decision.

They pull him in close and he feels soft lips against his ear.

“You know what we are.”

“Yes,” he manages to get out.

“You want to be like us.”

“Yes,” Jaehwan says, and something boarded up in his chest shatters and is set loose within his body. _Yes, yes, yes._

“Don’t be afraid.”

They each kiss him once more, soft, tender, like blessings.  

“Together,” the taller vampire says, looking at the other, and Jaehwan surrenders.

*

Jealousy is an emotion for creatures with not a lot of time on this earth, Taekwoon thinks. Fear that your time with someone will run out, or fear that they will find someone else they prefer more, leaving you alone in the world. But all the three of them have is time, and all the three of them have is one another. The depth and strength of their immortal bond cannot be put into words. They belong to one another completely, like they hadn’t belonged to anyone in life. Their love doesn’t have a deadline.

So he figures it’s silly for him to feel jealous – jealous that Sanghyuk had taken to Jaehwan so rapturously, and jealous that Jaehwan loves Sanghyuk a little differently from how Jaehwan loves him; different is not worse, but Sanghyuk had been his, first, for decades. And he is the one who had put his hand out to Jaehwan all those years ago, when Sanghyuk had been initially unwilling. They are _his_ boys, heart and mind and body and – well, not soul. Taekwoon smirks a little to himself.

It’s silly to feel jealous, Taekwoon thinks, when he knows he’s perfectly adored by the both of them – it’s plain in their eyes and in their kisses, in their hands on him.

Taekwoon’s lying on his back on the mattress, his beautiful Sanghyuk between his legs, soft hair tickling his belly as Jaehwan tongues at a nipple, one of Taekwoon’s hands on both their heads. Jaehwan nuzzles him, looking for affection, and Taekwoon turns his face enough to be able to kiss Jaehwan’s full mouth, losing focus as Sanghyuk’s goes as deep as he can go, taking Taekwoon down his throat. Taekwoon wonders which one of them will fuck him tonight – if he’s lucky they’ll both have him.

Jaehwan kisses down his body, letting his fangs scrape lightly over the skin of Taekwoon’s stomach to raise a dirty thrill through Taekwoon. He wants those fangs on him, biting down –

As if on cue, Sanghyuk comes off Taekwoon’s cock and bites into the soft, creamy skin of his inner thigh, sucking lightly and drinking; their twin moans of pleasure echo throughout the room. Jaehwan leans in close to lick blood off Sanghyuk’s bottom lip and earns himself a kiss, Taekwoon watching both of them through half-closed eyes.

Sanghyuk pushes Taekwoon’s knees up and apart wider so that both Jaehwan and him can settle comfortably between his legs, and the moment Jaehwan swallows down Taekwoon’s cock and he feels Sanghyuk tongueing his balls he has to clench his fists in the bedsheets with a groan. Sanghyuk laps at him, holding his legs apart, and it’s wet and filthy as their saliva mixes – Jaehwan’s dripping down Taekwoon’s cock and Sanghyuk going lower to run his tongue over Taekwoon’s rim. Taekwoon’s thighs begin to tremble, Jaehwan tightening his lips over Taekwoon as he slides his head up and down to bring him as close as possible to the edge before not letting him go any further – he pulls off and suckles lightly at the head as Sanghyuk pushes inside him with one, then two saliva-slick fingers.

Taekwoon can’t keep quiet – he’s never been able to during sex – and every move of Sanghyuk’s fingers inside him coupled with Jaehwan’s lazy licks and sucks on his cock make him moan and whimper and cry out. Jaehwan understands – he’s a screamer.

The loss of fingers and mouth make Taekwoon open his eyes, dizzy, and he sees Jaehwan getting to his knees between Taekwoon’s legs while Sanghyuk moves to lie alongside Taekwoon, peppering wet kisses up his neck while grabbing Taekwoon’s cock tight.

“His turn first,” his boy whispers sweetly, and Taekwoon squeezes his eyes shut. “Don’t come yet, okay?”

Jaehwan doesn’t take his time – he likes it deep and fast, rolling his hips to drive Taekwoon crazy with the different angles and robbing Taekwoon of coherent thought and speech. It’s enough to make him come twice over but Sanghyuk’s got his cock in a tight grip, not letting Taekwoon thrust into his hand. Taekwoon can feel lube running down to pool with the saliva already soaked into the mattress between his legs, the sounds of Jaehwan thrusting hard into him adding to the mindless moans falling from his own mouth. Jaehwan comes inside him in no time at all, moans loud and delicious – he would be panting if he were still human – collapsing boneless to Taekwoon’s side and pressing sweet open-mouthed kisses to Taekwoon’s cheek, praises falling from his lips. Sanghyuk hardly gives Taekwoon any time to rest before he positions himself and enters Taekwoon easily – the mix of the lube from earlier and Jaehwan’s come starting to dribble out of Taekwoon aiding the glide of his hard cock into Taekwoon’s body. Sanghyuk isn’t as big as Jaehwan is, and the different feel of his cock inside Taekwoon and the long, slower strokes he prefers is something Taekwoon knows he is ridiculously lucky to have – being able to be fucked by both lovers together. It’s a slow torturous burn with Sanghyuk, pressing deep and withdrawing almost to the tip before thrusting inside Taekwoon again, and Taekwoon tries to center himself in the feel of Jaehwan’s body pressed against his and Jaehwan’s thumb teasing the slit of his cock, spreading the weeping precome over the head till it was slick and wet and letting Taekwoon buck his hips into his hand.

When Jaehwan bites down into Taekwoon’s neck and begins to drink Taekwoon almost loses it – one hand flies up to cradle his boy’s head as Jaehwan suckles gently, jerking Taekwoon off faster and rutting his own hips against Taekwoon’s thigh. Taekwoon wants to fuck Jaehwan so badly – the only thing better than loving how it feels to be inside Jaehwan is knowing how much Jaehwan loves to be fucked – but he’s going to come any moment now, Jaehwan drinking more deeply and moaning around Taekwoon’s blood flowing into his mouth. It takes only two more thrusts of Sanghyuk inside him and Jaehwan stroking him roughly before he finally, finally comes, his body clenching around Sanghyuk’s cock and long spurts painting his own chest and stomach.

Sanghyuk’s hips stutter and the low moan he makes is sweet in Taekwoon’s ears. He’s so beautiful – so beautiful with the ecstasy on his face and always so quiet when he comes that any sound he makes at all is like a victory. Three, four more thrusts and he pumps his release into Taekwoon, buried to the hilt. He doesn’t bother to pull out when he is done, lowering himself into Taekwoon’s arms and forcing Jaehwan to rearrange himself with a grumble, fangs withdrawing and lapping at the tiny wounds on Taekwoon’s neck one last time before settling himself into Taekwoon’s side.

They cool down together, a naked tangle of limbs, Taekwoon in the middle of his two gorgeous, sated boys.

Jealousy is the silliest thing in the world.

*

Sanghyuk is still amused by human things.

He likes taking the subway and the bus, and going to the shops and using money. He likes people, as does Jaehwan – Taekwoon has always been more reserved, happy to be alone, apart from the crowds. He says he has enough noise and mayhem in his life now with not just Sanghyuk, but Jaehwan, too.

They walk through the night streets together, sometimes even sitting in packed restaurants and eating, though they don’t need to – just to indulge Sanghyuk’s neverending interest and curiosity. The other two cannot say no to him, so he gets his way in everything even when the effort of keeping up a glamour to hide their eyes and fangs threatens to exhaust them.

Tonight’s escapade is taking a public bus, so different from the ones they used to know when they were alive. _They have machines for paying now,_ Sanghyuk hisses to them, half amazed and half suspicious of this new technology. They’re seated in the backseat in a row and Sanghyuk is watching the few humans in the seats in front of him raptly, listening to their heartbeats and the music in their earphones, eyes roving over their faces and hair; imagining their lives.

Jaehwan has other ideas.

He’s worked his hand into Taekwoon’s sweatpants, Taekwoon grabbing his wrist to stop him from going further. He cuts Jaehwan a stern warning look – it’s too public – but Jaehwan only grins, coaxing Taekwoon’s hand out of its grip and placing it over his own crotch, letting Taekwoon feel the outline of his half-hard cock.

“Nobody can see,” Jaehwan whispers, undoing his fly and guiding Taekwoon’s hand inside. “As long as you keep quiet.”

“Take your own advice,” Taekwoon shoots back, stiffening when Jaehwan squeezes his cock in answer, massaging intently.

Sanghyuk looks round at the two of them with their hands in each other’s pants, the only other one in the bus who could possibly hear their whispers, and raises an eyebrow. Jaehwan winks and runs his tongue over his lip, shamelessly, ridiculously seductive.

“Watch, Hyukkie.”

Jaehwan moves his hand to get a better grip on Taekwoon’s cock and when Taekwoon doesn’t respond in kind, pushes down his jeans slightly so he can pull his cock out and wrap Taekwoon’s hand around it. Taekwoon looks around, highly nervous.

“What if someone gets on and wants to sit near us?”

“Then you better come fast,” Jaehwan leans in to murmur, licking a quick stripe up Taekwoon’s neck. He starts moving his hand with purpose, gripping tight and knowing the dry slide is something Taekwoon likes – rough, fast – and Taekwoon swallows, spreading his legs a little more.

“We’re going to make a mess-” he starts, but Sanghyuk raises his hand, small smile matching Jaehwan’s.

“Clean-up crew reporting for duty,” he says, and Taekwoon stares as he mimics the swipe across his lip with his tongue Jaehwan did earlier. Jaehwan’s grin is wicked.

Taekwoon hesitantly begins to pump Jaehwan’s cock and Jaehwan sighs in satisfaction, moving lower in his seat and letting his legs fall open wide so that he can move his hips in tandem with Taekwoon’s hand. He allows his head to fall back, eyes closed, free hand cupping his balls.

Taekwoon doesn’t know where to look so he ends up staring at Jaehwan, eyes tracing his parted lips and over his adam’s apple, the long line of his throat, and down to his thick cock in Taekwoon’s hand. Jaehwan is massaging his own balls, swallowing as Taekwoon finally decides to throw all caution to the wind and let his hand speed up, pumping in earnest. This is _crazy._

Jaehwan hasn’t faltered in his pace on Taekwoon’s cock and despite himself Taekwoon is feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach as his arousal builds. His mind wanders and immediately begins to picture everything sinful – coming on Jaehwan’s face and Sanghyuk licking it off; fucking Sanghyuk hard against a wall and Jaehwan jerking himself off desperately, watching them; fucking Jaehwan’s mouth and glorifying in the slide of his cock down Jaehwan’s throat; seeing Jaehwan and Sanghyuk finger each other as they wait for him to fuck them; he bites his bottom lip, willing himself not to moan out loud.

He makes the mistake of looking over at Sanghyuk who’s watching the two of them with intense eyes, his cock hard and tenting the front of his shorts clear for anyone to see if they looked over. Sanghyuk is so turned on he’s gripping the seat in front of him so hard his knuckles are white, and Taekwoon lets out a tiny whimper.

Jaehwan is thrusting up into Taekwoon’s hand, the movement of his hips familiar and throwing up more images of every time Taekwoon’s had those hips thrusting into him. Jaehwan is close already, getting off on the forbiddenness of this, of possibly getting caught at any moment, and Taekwoon wonders what Jaehwan is thinking about – fucking him? Or Sanghyuk? Or watching them fuck each other? Jaehwan moves his free hand up to his chest, sliding it under his shirt to roll and pinch at his nipples, so audacious in his pleasure it makes Taekwoon’s mouth water. He wants to bite Jaehwan, taste the arousal in his blood –

Sanghyuk moves then, pressing in close and almost laying over Taekwoon as he gets ready to catch Jaehwan’s come in his mouth – he knows the signs as well as Taekwoon does. Taekwoon shifts to give him space, and he’s impressed by Jaehwan’s control as he comes quietly for once, Sanghyuk neatly catching it all and sitting back, still holding it in his mouth.

Taekwoon pulls Sanghyuk closer, leaving Jaehwan to recover on his own, and kisses Sanghyuk, the taste of Jaehwan’s come dribbling into his mouth so intensely arousing that it makes him shiver as desire rips through him. Sanghyuk covers Jaehwan’s hand on Taekwoon’s cock with his own and pumps harder, knowing the extra pressure and friction is driving Taekwoon crazy, and he bites down on Taekwoon’s bottom lip so that blood mixes with the come in their mouths; Taekwoon grinds up blindly into Sanghyuk and Jaehwan’s joined hands, frantic with the need to finish.

When he comes it’s with a soundless moan, arm thrown over his face as Sanghyuk milks him dry, sitting back and licking his lips as he watches an undone Jaehwan and Taekwoon and they watch him back through languid eyes.

Sanghyuk gestures to his crotch. “Hello?”

Taekwoon sits up ten minutes later, swallowing, absolutely sure that the whole bus by now must know what the three depraved perverts sitting in the back have been doing, but when he peers out at the humans sitting in the seats before them not a single one is paying them any attention.

“Huh,” he says, and Jaehwan grins against his skin from where he’d been breathing Taekwoon in, his nose buried in Taekwoon’s neck.

“Congratulations, you’ve mastered the art of covert public fellatio and masturbation,” Jaehwan tells him in a low undertone, Sanghyuk cracking a grin on the other side of him.

“So many big words,” Taekwoon mocks, feeling a strange sort of excitement ripple through him nonetheless. Jaehwan opens his mouth to lightly run his fangs over Taekwoon’s jugular.

They get off at the next stop and walk home through the night, arms looped tight around one another; today’s adventure over.

*


End file.
